Founders Day
by scarlett2112
Summary: It's time again for Mystic Falls annual Founders Day celebration. As both a member of the town council and the founding families, Damon has no choice but to attend. But with Elena having to pull a shift in ED and their children having their own plans for the day, Damon is left to go to the Ball by himself... that is until Elena comes up with the perfect solution. Post 8x16.


After a long day at work, Damon leans back in his chair. Stretching his arms above his head, he's starting to feel the aches and pains that begin to come with age. Needing some caffeine, he gets up and walks over to his coffee maker. When he picks up the carafe, his eyes happen to notice the picture of him and Stefan, both smiling widely. It was on the day he married Caroline. Even now, having been given the gift of life by his younger brother, he feels both joy and melancholy when he glances upon it. After Stefan's sacrifice, Damon fell into a depression but with the help of his beautiful Elena and his new sister, Caroline, he snapped out of it. He came to realize rather quickly that the best thing he could do to honor Stefan's memory was and is to live his life. Determined to make him proud, Damon and Elena moved away from Mystic Falls. She was accepted into med school while he applied to go to law school. It was a long and exhausting few years but when the day finally arrived, he watched her accept her diploma and she, in turn cheered him on. Afterwards they, along with their son, Stefan James, SJ for short, they moved back to Mystic Falls. Elena was offered a job as director of Emergency Services at Mystic Falls General. Even though he had been offered a partnership in his law firm in upstate New York, he too wanted to go home to be closer to their friends and family. In the end, they didn't deliberate much at all when deciding whether or not she should take the job.

Although the boarding house is now The Salvatore School for Gifted Children, they still own Elena's childhood home. After some digging, they were able to find the original blueprints for her home. Together they chose a construction company but Damon rolled up his sleeves, picked up the hammer and nails and participated fully in every stage of its reconstruction. The house was brand new, having never been lived in when they moved back to Mystic Falls. They had to buy furniture and things but other than that, the house was ready to move into. Jeremy lives in Mystic Falls too. He married a lovely young woman, Selina. Now they're the parents of two teenaged boys. Jackson is a year older than SJ. Thane is two years younger than his older brother.

After relocating, Damon opened his own law office. Because Mystic Falls isn't a huge town, he doesn't do as much business as he would have in the Catskills of New York but he and his family are happy and that counts for a lot. Their family grew with the addition of their oldest daughter, Aurora Miranda affectionately known as Rory and lastly they have six year old Jenna Stefanie. For whatever reason, she's been known as Stefanie since the day she was born. SJ and Rory are Damon through and through. Stefanie resembles her mother but her temperament, her brooding looks and personality, it's like her namesake uncle has been reborn in his baby girl.

In addition to his small law firm, Damon is also the city attorney and a member of the town council as well as the other council. It still exists although they haven't had any teethy problems for several years now. Once Bonnie was through traveling the world, she too decided to become a attorney. After he and Elena made the decision to move home, he and Bonnie decided to go into practice together. Because of his young children, Damon works at the office two days a week, more often if something big comes up, otherwise he works in his home office. Even though she's his best friend, they tend to bicker if they spend too much time together. The schedule works out for both of them.

Glancing at the clock, he sees that it's just past four thirty so he decides to call it a day. As soon as he cleans off his desktop, he locks up his office. On the spur of the moment, he decides to make a detour on his way home. Stopping his car at the cemetery, he walks the well worn path to the Salvatore crypt. He knows that Stefan isn't here but it's the only tangible thing that he has to visit with his brother. He misses him desperately. Sometimes, he faces overwhelming guilt for wasting all of those years pretending to hate each other. Because of his family, Damon is in no hurry to leave this earth but when the time comes, he looks most forward to pulling his little brother into his arms. That is if he goes north rather than south as he fears sometimes. The thought of never seeing him in the next world gnaws at Damon, painfully so sometimes. The only thing he can do while here is to try to live his life in such a way that he will be granted his wish in the hereafter.

Walking inside, he places his fingers on the embossed letters of his brother's name. Using his finger, he traces the S and then the T before placing his palm over the word brother. "Founder's Day is coming up. This year's theme is Bowties and Bling. I guess I'll have to give Elena my credit card so she can go out and buy herself a new gown for the ball," he muses, chuckling. "I miss you, Stefan. I hope wherever you are that you can see my family. SJ is thirteen, Rory is eleven and Stefanie is six already. I don't know where the time has gone? I see the way Elena looks at babies and pregnant women though. She hasn't said anything yet but I know her so well. She's getting the urge again but we'll see," he laughs, shaking his head. Glancing at his watch, he knows he needs to get home. He promised SJ that he'd play catch with him when he gets home from work. Pressing his fingertips against his brother's name once more, Damon says goodbye and then he leaves with the promise that he'll soon return.

* * *

Walking into the house, Damon sets his things down on the foyer table. From there he walks into the living room where he finds SJ and Rory watching something on the TV. Although it's on and blaring, both of them have their eyes fixed on their tablets. So engrossed in what they're doing, they don't even notice him. Shaking his head, Damon clears his throat. Looking up from hers, Rory smiles, "Hi daddy."

"What did you two do today?"

"I was helping Uncle Alaric at the school."

"And you?" Damon asks, dropping his eyes to Rory.

"I went with him but I was helping Aunt Care. They're having a float for the Founders Day parade. All three of us went."

"Where's is Stefanie?"

"She's in her room," Rory tells him then drops her eyes back to her tablet. Leaning over, Damon drops a kiss to the top of her head and then trots up the stairs to see his youngest child. He knocks on the door, opening it when he hears a "Come in." She's laying on her belly on the bed, her knees bent and up in the air. Her nose is buried in her journal. Her mother gave her one on her sixth birthday. Not a day has gone by that she hasn't written something in it, even if it's just a sentence or two. Normally she writes before she goes to bed but she must have something important to put in there now.

"Hi," Damon says, walking into the room. Looking up from her diary, she smiles when she sees her daddy.

"Hi dad." she says, closing the book so he can't peek at it. He can't help but laugh at her. Her gaze turns serious and when she makes that face at him, she's all Stefan.

"SJ and Rory told me that you helped with the float?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Auntie Care wants us to come back tomorrow to finish it up."

"Are you going to go?"

"Mommy doesn't work tomorrow so I wanted to help her make cookies."

"Maybe mom will go along with you guys. She used to participate back in the day," Damon laughs.

"I'd rather make cookies," Stefanie retorts, still wearing her serious face.

"You'll have to talk to mom. Speaking of mom, I'm going to go say hello to her," Damon adds. After dropping a kiss to the top of her head, he walks out of her room, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Hi mommy," Stefanie says, walking into the kitchen for supper.

"Hi baby girl. Did you write in your journal?" Elena asks, looking over her shoulder from her perch in front of the stove.

"Yeah a little bit but then daddy came in so I put it away," she explains. Dropping into a chair, she puts her elbows on it and drops her chin into her palms.

"Stefanie, you know that daddy wouldn't read your private thoughts."

"I know but I don't like anyone watching me when I write."

Laughing, Elena shakes her head, gives her daughter a hug from behind just as Damon and SJ are walking into the house. After washing his hands in the sink, Damon pulls Elena into his arms and drops a deep kiss to her lips, but he has to pull away when he hears Stefanie groan something about all the mushy stuff. Ruffing his hand through her hair, he gives her another kiss then reaches into the cupboard to grab some plates to set the table.

"Daddy, you messed up my hair," she protests, pouting.

"Mommy can fix it," he says, setting each plate on the table. "You can do the silverware," he adds with a jerk of his head. Nodding, she gets up and does what she's told. By the time she's done, Elena is calling Rory and SJ to come and eat. As soon as they're all seated, Damon helps Elena to put the food on and then pulls the chair out for her to sit down before taking a seat himself.

"They decided the ball theme this year is going to be Bowties and Bling," Damon explains, cutting a piece of his chicken cutlet before sticking it in his mouth.

"Um, about the ball, sweetheart...," Elena starts to say.

Recognizing her tone, Damon faces her, "What about it?"

"The hospital is short staffed that day. I'm working the night shift so I won't be able to go to the ball with you. I'm sorry, Damon."

"Elena, it's called the Founders Ball for a reason."

"Um, dad, that's the weekend I'm going with Robbie to baseball camp in Richmond. I won't be there either."

"I work from six pm to 6 am. I'll be able to spend some time with you," Elena adds, taking a swallow of water.

"No, you can't. You'll have to get some sleep before you go. It's fine, Elena." Looking up, he notices the sheepish look on Rory's face. Raising an eyebrow, he looks at her intently.

"Don't look at me daddy. I'm going to be with Jessica. I'm staying overnight with her."

"Stefanie, do you have plans too?" Damon asks, tenting his fingers.

"Nope," she says, glancing at him for a moment before picking up her fork to take another bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I have the perfect solution," Elena says, smiling widely as her eyes dart from Damon to her youngest daughters. "Stefanie can be your date for the ball."

* * *

As soon as Damon finds a parking spot, he turns into it and then stops the car. Because Elena is the director of the emergency room, she has to work the gamut of hours. According to her, the hospital has been crazy busy lately so she's working pretty much everyday but luckily, everyday isn't a twelve hour shift. Some are even longer, some are only a couple of hours. As soon as he and Stefanie get out of the car, he takes her hand and the two of them walk down the sidewalk, first stopping in their local Starbucks to get something to drink. She has a strawberry Frappuccino while he has a white chocolate mocha. Ordering one to go, they stop in his law office and deliver it to Bonnie.

"Hi Stefanie," Bonnie greets her. Standing up, she opens her arms. She glances up at her dad then hands him her drink. As soon as he winks at her, she runs into aunt Bonnie's arms and squeezes her tightly around the middle. "What do I owe the pleasure?" she asks, taking the drink that Damon hands to her.

"Well Bonnie, you are looking at my date for the Founders Ball. We're going dress shopping," Damon mentions, taking a swallow of his coffee.

"Are you excited?" she asks, pulling Stefanie over to the couch, taking the seat beside her. She bobs her head up and down, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Mommy even said I could stay up late."

"She did!? I'm going to be there too so I expect a dance," Bonnie says, nodding her head.

"Can I dance with Aunt Bonnie, daddy?"

"Yes, you can dance with her," he laughs, shaking his head. Damon sits down, visiting with the girls till their secretary interrupts to tell Bonnie that her appointment is here. Stefanie gives her another hug then takes her dad's hand to leave. Stopping at the secretary's desk, Madeline gives her a lollipop then she and Damon leave and start walking down the sidewalk till they reach the dress shop. Candy Donovan, Matt's wife, owns the shop. Pulling open the door, Damon steps back to let Stef walk in first, he follows behind, letting the door drop closed behind him.

"Hello Candy. My lovely daughter is in need of a dress and shoes for the Founders Day ball. I hope you can help us?" Damon adds, looking around the store at all the finery.

"What's your favorite color, Stefanie?"

"Blue."

"Do you know what size you wear?"

"Uh uh, do you daddy?"

"No, I don't Candy. I'll leave that in your capable hands," Damon adds, following the girls over to the dress carousel. Stefanie picks out several dresses that she likes, some blue, others with blue trim. Candy then takes her to the changing room so she can try them on. Each time she puts one on, she walks out to show it to her daddy. He wants her to be able to choose her favorite so he tells her that she looks beautiful in each one. In the end, she settles for a white one with a blue sash and blue flowers at the hemline, the length reaches her knees. It's very pretty and she looks like a princess in it. After hanging it aside, they walk over to the accessories area of the store where Candy finds some matching ribbons to put in her hair. Of course, they have to have those too. Next they walk over to the shoe display to look for her a new pair of shoes and some lacy anklets to wear with them. After she tries on a several styles, she finally picks out a pair of white patent leather Mary Jane style shoes with a little flower on them.

Once Candy has everything packaged up, Damon hands her his credit card. After signing the voucher, Damon thanks her for all of her help and then says good, opening the door with his free hand and as soon as Stefanie goes through it, her proud daddy takes her hand and the two of them walk back to the car, tired after a long afternoon of shopping.

* * *

Because Elena doesn't work till later, she takes Stefanie over to Aunt Caroline's house to get her hair dolled up using the ribbons that Damon bought to match her dress. While they're busy at the boarding house, Damon drives down to the Eileen's Floral shop. He has to pick up the wrist corsage that he ordered for his daughter. It's made of a white and a pink spray roses with lavender, gypsophila and white ribbon. It's very pretty and dainty for a young girl. As soon as he pays for it, he goes home to put it in the refrigerator and then runs downtown to participate in the annual parade. Rory is on one of the floats with her friend Jessica for their local girl scout troop while his son left this morning to go to baseball camp. As soon as the parade is done, he starts making his way through the crowd, shaking hands and greeting people.

From there he goes to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant where he meets up with Elena and Stefanie. Lizzy and Josie are competing this year. Lifting Stefanie into his arms, they watch the couples dance to the simple intimacy of the near touch before they embrace and finish the dance. Looking around, he sees Ric and Caroline, both beaming with pride in their daughters. Since Caroline has no desire to leave Mystic Falls, she often uses some clever makeup tricks she's learned to make herself look a little more mature. Bonnie is standing beside her, winking at Stefanie when their eyes meet. When all is said and done, Lizzy and Josie are both selected to share the crown. Their parents are giddy beyond words.

"There will be no living with Caroline after this," Damon laughs, using his head to gesture how animated Caroline is while gushing at her daughters.

"Be nice," Elena chides him playfully. After they take the time to congratulate their nieces, Damon and Elena along with Stefanie have a glass of punch before his wife and daughter leave to get her ready for the ball. He walks them out to the car and then leaves Founders Hall himself to head downtown. With the carnival in full swing, Damon walks down the midway. When he sees Rory with a mouthful of cotton candy and her friend Jessica in line to get on the Ferris wheel, he shakes his head. He walks over, steps behind her and covers her eyes, saying, "Guess who?"

"Daddy!"

"How did you know it was me?" he laughs, giving Jessica a wink.

"I know your voice, duh?" she explains, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Pulling out his wallet, he gives her some cash. Since she's spending the night at her friend's house, he doesn't need to worry about her getting home on time.

"You be good for Jessica's mom okay?"

"I will. Bye daddy."

He gives her a kiss on the top of the head and then says goodbye, waving at them before disappearing into the crowd on his way back to his Camaro. Although he'd rather wear about anything than a tux, he has to wear one with a bowtie nonetheless. Ugh, he thinks to himself as he steps into the shower, changing into his clothes when he gets out. Walking back into the bathroom, he sprays Elena's favorite cologne on himself then walks downstairs. Hearing his beloved wife's voice, he knows that she's helping their daughter with her dress so he pulls out a soda from the fridge then walks into the living to wait for his date.

* * *

"Stefanie, you look so pretty," Elena squeals, looking at her little girl all dolled up in her party dress and new shoes. Taking her hand, she tugs her into the bathroom that's attached to her and Damon's bedroom. Reaching into her makeup drawer, she pulls out a tube of pale pink lip gloss. Brushing it on her lips, Stefanie is almost beaming, her smile is so wide. Not quite done, Elena grabs her shimmer powder and dusts a little on her daughter's bare shoulders along with a little highlighter along her cheek bones. "Let's go show daddy how beautiful you are." Taking her daughter's hand in hers, she leads her down the steps to where her daddy is waiting for her. Damon whistles and then bows like a gentleman does to a lady.

"You are a vision, sweet pea," Damon says to her, lifting her into his arms to kiss her cheek.

"Daddy, don't muss up my hair," she scolds, sticking out her lower lip. Shaking his head, he puts her down, his chest swelling with pride at his most beautiful date.

"I need some pictures," Elena blurts out when Damon starts to lead her to the door. "And aren't you forgetting something daddy?" she asks, pointing to her wrist.

"You're right. You get the camera and I'll get the other," he says. Hurrying into the kitchen, he removes the flowers from the refrigerator. Carefully he takes it out of its protective container and then walks back to join his wife and child. "Hold out your wrist, sweetie." Her eyes light up like a firecracker when her daddy slides it on her wrist. Her mouth parts as she stares at her arm, not lifting her eyes till Elena tells the two of them to smile for a few pictures. When Elena is satisfied, she walks her outside with her husband and daughter, giving them both a kiss before waving at them as they drive off in Damon's car.

* * *

With Stefanie's arm linked with his, father and daughter walk into the Founder's Hall. The orchestra is already playing. The men and women are dressed to the nines. Looking around, he sees Bonnie and her husband Jeff. Although he knows Enzo still lives in her heart, he's happy that she found someone to be with until the day that she can be reunited with him. As they're approaching her, Caroline ambushes them.

"I have to have a picture of you two," she says. Stepping back slightly, Damon wraps an arm around Stefanie's shoulder and then smiles while Caroline and then Bonnie start snapping photos. It doesn't take long for her lift her head and raise her eyes to her dads, wordlessly saying enough. In moments like this, he sees his little brother so clearly in her. When his eyes meet Caroline's, he sees her dabbing the corners of her eyes. He knows then that she sees it too. Damon is sure that her twins are here somewhere, likely with their dates. In addition to taking classes themselves at the school, they also help their parents arrange field trips and things like that. Speaking of, moments later Lizzy in her pale mint green dress and Josie in her lavender dress approach. They fuss all over Stefanie and then take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, the three of them somehow managing to waltz. Pulling out his phone, he starts recording them but when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and to see Caroline again. Taking her hand, the two of them dance till the music stops.

"Daddy, you're supposed to dance with me," his darling daughter reminds him.

"Yes, mam," he says, taking her hand when the orchestra starts in with another song, "The Blue Danube Waltz," they join hands and he tells her to put her feet on his and when she does, he makes all the moves much to his little girl's delight as she's giggling excitedly. Stefanie and daddy dance another and another waltz, then with a little encouragement from Caroline via compulsion, the orchestra picks up the beat a bit. Stefanie swings and sways and latches her arm with her daddy's as they do the Virginia Reel, mostly with her feet on his again. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Damon steps aside and lets Uncle Ric dance with his daughter while he takes turns dancing with Lizzy and Josie and then Caroline again and Bonnie too.

Walking over to the punch bowl, Damon starts to take a swallow when he feels a tug on his pants leg. Looking down, he smiles when he sees Stefanie. Motioning with her hand for him to stoop over and when he does, she cups his ear with her hands. "I have to go potty," she whispers.

"Do you want me to get one of the girls to take you?"

"No, I'm a big girl but you wait for me?"

"Okay baby," Damon whispers, his chest filling with so much love that he feels like he could almost burst. Taking her hand, he walks her to the ladies room. Letting go of it, he watches her go inside and then leans against the wall to wait for her to come out. Several minutes later she does, her hands still a little damp from washing them. Taking hers in his, they walk back to the ball where daddy asks to have another dance with his little sweetheart. Stefanie is definitely the belle of the ball though and as the evening wears down, Damon is certain that she's danced with everyone in attendance.

Abruptly, the mayor calls everyone to attention where he bestows on Miss Stefanie Salvatore, a crown, pronouncing her princess for the evening. After he puts it on her head, always a little shy, she buries it against Damon's belly. When he sees her yawning, he picks her up. They share one more dance with her in his arms and then he says goodnight to everyone so he can take her home and put his little girl to bed.

By the time Damon pulls into the driveway, she's already sound asleep. Carefully he lifts her into his arms and even more carefully, he unlocks the house and carries her up the stairs. First he carefully removes her crown and sets it on top of her dresser. Then he takes her corsage off, placing it there too. He has to rouse her a little bit so he can lift her dress over her head and slide her night gown on. Lastly he takes her shoes and socks off and then tucks her into bed. Smiling at this creation, he's so filled with love and awe for this little lady that it feels like his heart is going to pop out of his chest. It's not like she's different than the others, he feels the same for all of his children but tonight, she was truly Cinderella except for the clock striking midnight part. After pulling her covers up, he presses a kiss to her forehead, turns on her nightlight then leaves the room, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Since it's a beautiful evening and although he is a little tired, he's not quite ready to call it a night. After he changes into a pair of pajama pants and tee shirt, he slips his flip flops on then jogs downstairs to the kitchen. Having abstained from having any champagne at the ball because he had to drive with his daughter in the car no less, he pulls a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator then walks outside. Leaning against the porch column, he twists off the cap and then takes a long swallow. Staring at the sky, he happens to notice a star as it shoots across the night sky before disappearing. Sighing, he walks over to the porch swing and then sits down and closes his eyes as he rocks to and fro.

Hearing footsteps, he opens his eyes, his smile widening when he sees his bride closing the distance between them. "You're home?"

"It was really dead in the ED tonight so I thought I'd come home," she explains, sitting down on their porch swing next to her husband, the love of her life. "I'm a little surprised to find you out there though?"

"I made a wish on a star and here you are," he tells her, extending his arm around her shoulders and pulling in close enough to kiss her hair.

"How was the ball?"

"Well, my love, our daughter was the star of the show. I think she danced with everyone quite honestly," Damon laughs, winking at Elena. "As soon as I picked her up, she was down for the count. I brought her home and tucked her in."

"I hope you took lots of footage and pictures with your phone."

"Don't worry, everyone took lots of pictures of Stefanie wowing the crowd. The mayor even crowned her a Mystic Falls princess for the evening."

"I'm so glad that you took her."

"That, my love, was the most wonderful idea in your long history of wonderful ideas. Our daughter is going to remember this night for a very long time," he adds, his eyes drifting to hers. They're illuminated by the moonlight and just as full of fire as the first time he saw her that night on the highway, the night her parents died. Leaning in, he drops his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss so powerful that it literally takes her breath away.

"What's that for?" she purrs, her chest heaving.

Placing his hand at the curve of her jaw, he runs his thumb gently across her cheek. Damon looks at her with such reverence. Sometimes he has to believe that despite everything, he must have done something good in his life that he's living his dream with her by his side. "No, reason, I just love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too." Standing up, Elena takes his hands in hers. Pulling him up, she starts leading him backwards towards their front door. When they reach the threshold, she joins their lips in a mind altering kiss, so powerful that her belly begins to heat up and burn with unrivaled desire. Without breaking their connection, he lifts her into his arms bridal style, carries her into the house and up the stairs and into their bedroom where he intends to show her just how brightly his love burns for her. After another heady kiss, he whispers, "If we're lucky.. your beautiful belly with be round and heavy with my baby in a few short months."

Before he can drop his lips to hers again, she chuckles, her face absolutely beaming. "I was kind of hoping you'd bring that up." Waggling his brows, he joins their mouths and before she can take a breath, Damon already has her on the edge of paradise and beyond.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked this. I just felt we needed a little bit of Delena fluff._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. You know I love you so very much._

 _I love all of you too. Thank you so much for supporting my stories._

 _ICEM and TTBTR have updated this week. PR will too._

 _Please remember to review._

 _If you're going out for St. Patrick's day, have a blast but be safe. Thank you again for reading this._


End file.
